This invention relates to a card product, and more particularly, to a pre-paid card for ordering flowers or some other type of gift item.
Pre-paid cards for telephone calls are well known. Typically, a consumer purchases a pre-paid calling card that is operable by dialing an 800 access number and a corresponding PIN number that is unique to the particular calling card that is purchased. After dialing the 800 number and the unique corresponding PIN number, when prompted by the service company, a consumer can make a domestic or international long distance telephone call.
Pre-paid telephone calling cards are typically purchased by individuals without easy access to credit. These include business travelers, students, and any other individual who is away from home on a regular basis.
While the prior art enables travelers and students to utilize the card-based system for making telephone calls, there is no card-based system for enabling those individuals to order gifts or other occasion items. For example, when away from home on a holiday such as Mother's Day, Christmas or a birthday, a traveler or a student should be able to easily order flowers or some other type of gift without having to purchase the item and send it, or order the item without having seen what it is. It is these disadvantages which the present invention overcomes.